


Wedding Dress

by celmatesakiller



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding, brand new wedding dress for sale, cas and Dean actually get together wuickly, sam and Jess are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt “who would be selling a brand new wedding dress?”





	Wedding Dress

Dean, the handsome devil of a best man, was helping his brother, Sam, and his sister-in-law, Jess, plan their wedding. Jess has her maid of honour, Charlie, helping, but sometimes it was up to Dean and Charlie to meet up and discuss ways to help the couple. 

 

Sam and Jess had been going through some hardships, not only with Sam about to finish Law School, but Jess was just starting her new job as a Nurse, and they didn’t have the best time schedules. So, Dean and Charlie as the bestest friends in the whole wide world, they offered to take some stress off the couple and help do things for them.

 

Today was one of those days. They were sitting on Dean’s back porch, watching his Rottweiler, Toothless, run around his yard. Charlie has her head in a few bridal magazines, looking at different setups and flower arrangements, while cross checking with her open laptop on the table in front of her, and Dean had his head buried in his laptop trying to find a nice secondhand dress, when he stumbled across a Facebook ad.

 

“Why would someone be selling a brand new wedding dress? The fuck?” Dean spoke, clicking on the ad and enlarging the picture. There hung a dress, still in it’s plastic cover, and pristine white. It was a gorgeous, off-shoulder lace dress. It wasn’t a typical dress, but Dean could picture Jess in it. It would be beautiful on her.

 

“What? Let me see!” Charlie demanded, reaching across and snatching Dean’s laptop before he even had a choice. “Holy Tony Stark, that’s gorgeous! Jess would look so good in it. And it’s her size!” Charlie all but shrieked, already typing out a message to the seller. Dean shrugged, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Jess.

 

Text to [Jess], 3:41PM - seems like Charlie has found your dress, and I doubt you’ll get a day with the look on her face.

 

He knew Jess was at work and would answer on her break, so he got to work with Charlie, and organised a time to meet the seller. They found out he was a he, and he lived a few streets down from Dean and was home whenever they wanted to drop by and pick it up. They decided then and there that it would be their best option for such a beautiful dress, so Charlie just stared ‘yolo’ and hauled Dean’s ass up and out the door to his car.

 

“Oh Jess texted you back.” Charlie told Dean, climbing into the passenger seat of Dean’s impala.

 

“Can you read it to me?”

 

Text to [Dean], 4:26PM- I trust Charlie’s judgement so no fuss there! Have you messaged the person? When could I pick it up?

 

Charlie read out the text, and before dean could even open his mouth to respond, Charlie had already typed out a message to send.

 

Text to [Jess], 4:31PM- it’s Charlie! We’re already on our way to pick it up. Consider it my wedding gift, hun 😉

 

Dean groaned, but as long as Charlie was buying, he didn’t mind. They made idle chatter until they arrived at the man’s house. Charlie strode up before Dean had even gotten out of the car, and knocked on the door. When Dean joined her, a man with messy, dark hair and the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen opened the door. Dean could’ve sworn he was drooling.

 

“I’m guessing you’re Dean and Charlie?” The man spoke, and if his looks weren’t enough to get Dean’s fantasies going, boy did his voice do something.

 

“In the flesh! And you’re Cas?” Charlie asked, nudging Dean with her elbow.

 

“I am. Nice to meet you. I have your dress here. I think it’ll look very lovely on you.” The man, Cas, spoke while exchanging the money and dress with Charlie, who then all but shoved the dress at Dean to hold.

 

“Oh, no it’s not for me! Sorry I forgot to mention that over text. We’re just here to pick it up for this idiots sister-in-law.” Charlie spoke, making sure to slap Dean’s chest.

 

“Oh! My mistake then. It was going to be for my sister, and she had hair like yours, although a bit darker, but still that same colour. Anna looked beautiful when she tried it on.” Cas explained, a smile on his face but his eyes turning sad.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, but why were you selling it if it was meant to be your sisters?” Dean questioned, finally finding his voice again.

 

“She, Uh, passed away. A few weeks ago. We were the only family that lived near each other that spoke, so I’ve taken it on to myself to clear her things,” Cas sighed, a sad smile on his face still. “I hope you will put it to good use. I hope your sister-in-law will like it, and that your brother will find her gorgeous in it.”

 

They thanked the man, and walked off back to the car. The drive back to Dean’s was silent, music playing softly through the speakers in the car. They got the dress home and inside safe, seeing a new text from Jess.

 

Text to [Dean], 4:42PM- I’ll be around at about 6 to come see? Thank you so much care bear!

 

Dean smiled and read it out to Charlie, who chuckled at the name the Winchester’s had given the girl who had become their sister.

 

Jess came, tried on the dress, decided it was absolutely perfect, and went home with the dress. Charlie went home after they had a couple beers, and then Dean was alone. It was half way through a new Queer Eye episode that dean realised Charlie had messaged the guy on his laptop. He found it, opened it up, and shot a message to Cas, asking if he’d like to get a beer sometime.

 

And that’s how they found themselves, two months later, together at Sam and Jess’ wedding, and Cas may have shed a few tears over getting to see the dress that was once for his sister, now walking down the isle on the most beautiful girl he could have imagined.

 


End file.
